Sa chance
by darksaber152
Summary: Sa chance... elle l'a enfin. La chance de montré qu'elle a du tallent, la chance d'être mit sur un pied d'estalle pour un fois et la chance d'être aimé comme elle le mérite. Remake de Harry Potter et la coupe de feu, parce que c'est le meilleur film que j


Yanna Goldlake était une jeune femme pas tout à fait comme les autres. C'est à l'âge de 11 ans qu'elle eu le surprise de savoir qu'elle était, comme son père, une sorcière. Maintenant âgé de 17 ans, elle en était à sa dernière année à la renommé école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Durant sa petite enfance, elle n'avait montré aucun signe qu'elle pouvait avoir des pouvoirs magiques, mais dès qu'elle eu commencer ses études, elle s'averra être excellente et elle s'était juré d'être un jour l'une des meilleurs. Ce jour là, elle allait entamé la toute dernière étape de son apprentissage, car elle allait prendre le Poudlard expresse pour se rendre à l'endroit qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Même la maison de sa tante Ursule – qui était, soit dit en passant, magnifique – n'avait pas autant d'attraits que cette école.

Ses parent, George Goldlake, un honnête vendeur de ballais volants, et Mina Goldlake, qui restait à la maison pour s'occupé des tâches ménagères et des deux enfants qui n'était pas assez vieux pour aller à l'école, étaient très fières d'elle. Elle avait trois frères et sœurs; Antoine, deux ans, garçon au cheveux blond et aux yeux vert qui n'avait aucun intérêt autre que pour sa doudou, une jolie petite couverture jaune faite par sa grand-mère. Lila, 6 ans, blonde aussi, avec des yeux brun. Une petite fille à l'aspect d'ange, mais qui prenait un malin plaisir a voler la baguette de son père pour faire exploser des vases ou d'autres objets dans la maison, se qui semblait faire regretter a sa mère d'être marier à un sorcier. Finalement, il y avait Liam, un jeune homme charmant de seize ans qu avait aussi beaucoup de talent, mais qui était plus que paresseux. Il avait, comme Yanna, des cheveux bruns très foncés avec des yeux vert pommes. Liam était aimé parce qu'il parlait à tout le monde. Il était grand, musclé et il avait un petit quelque chose que Yanna ne pouvait trouver, mais qui faisait qu'il semblait attirer les filles. Yanna pour sa part était assez petite, mais sa minceur la faisait paraître plus grande. Elle était jolie avec ses joue rosées, ses yeux pétillants et ses cheveux parfaitement droits, mais rien d'extraordinaire.

Sur la gare 9 ¾, elle embrassa ses parents, sa petite sœur, son petit frère et monta dans le train suivit par Liam qui envoyait de grands signes de la main a la petite famille. Sa mère, le yeux plein d'eau comme d'habitude, lui rendait ses grands signes et plein de baisers soufflés. Son père souriait fièrement, mais on voyait une pointe de peine et d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Lila se tourna vers ses parents et demanda : «C'est dans combien de temps que j'irai moi aussi? » C'est à ce moment que le train s'ébranla et commença à avancer…

« Dans cinq ans ma chérie… » Répondit Mme. Goldlake, un peu distraite.

Yanna s'avança dans la couloir à la recherche d'un compartiment où s'assoire. Liam avait déjà une place gardé par ses amis. Elle trouva une place avec trois filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui acceptèrent de la laisser prendre la place restante.

« - Je m'appelle Jenna Fynnel et voici mes amies, Barbara et Fanny Pundel.

Moi c'est Yanna Goldlake. »

Les filles se serrèrent la main et une bonne partie du chemin se fit dans le silence. Jenna, Barbara et Fanny n'en étaient qu'à leur troisième année à l'école. Yanna se souvenait de les avoir vue lorsqu'elle avait été envoyer à leur maison par le choixpeau magique. Des filles de Poufsouffle. Yanna était de Serdaigle. Elle était contente de sa maison, c'était la même que son père, mais n'importe quelle maison aurait fait son affaire, tant que ce n'était pas Serpentard.

Yanna repensa à son été. Un des plus spécial qu'elle avait passé de toute sa vie. L'événement le plus marquant fut la coupe du monde de Quiddich. C'était merveilleux, très impressionnant. Elle n'avait put s'empêcher, comme toujours, d'être émerveillée par ce jeux. Tout était même parfait, jusqu'à l'arrivé des mangemorts. Là, ce fut un des moments les plus troublant de sa vie. Tout ses gens qui courrait dans tout le sens, qui criaient… et la peur de perdre un être qui leur est cher à cause de ses personnes horribles qui travail pour le maître des ténèbres. Yanna ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi certains gens décidaient de se rallier à lui. Ce n'était sûrement que par peur, car celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne peu inspirer que la peur en chaque sorciers, créatures ou moldus.

« Mon dieu, c'est Harry Potter!» S'exclama Jenna. Ah, la phrase que Yanna ne pouvait plus entendre…

Yanna regarda à travers le hublot et le vit, Harry, derrière le chariot de bonbon, qui payait ses achats. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre son nom. Il était certes remarquable qu'il ait survécu à l'attaque de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout lui arrive à lui? Elle, elle faisait des efforts très considérables pour être un peu remarqué, mais toute l'attention allait à lui depuis qu'il était entré à l'école. Harry Potter ici, Harry Potter là… Bien sur, elle n'aurait pas aimé affronté Lord Voldemort à sa place, mais elle voulais faire quelque chose de spécial. Elle avait trop de potentiel pour ne rien faire, même Albus Dumbledore lui avait dit. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'un jour elle aurait aussi sa chance.

Yanna se calla dans son banc et essaya de ne pas porter attention aux gloussements excités des autres filles. Qu'avait-il de plus qu'un autre ce Harry Potter? Petit, maigre, cheveux en bataille, comme s'il n'était pas capable d'utilisé un peigne. Mais au fond, quelle question idiote…à part d'être un héros, qu'avait-il de plus? Elle était bien une des seuls qui ne l'admirait pas de près ou de loin en tout cas.

Le reste du chemin sembla très court puisqu'elle s'endormit et ne se réveilla que lorsque le château de Poudlard était déjà à l'horizon. Une fois sortie du train, tous les élèves se rendirent à l'école dans les carrioles tirés par les grandes bêtes noires semblable à des chevaux. Elle pouvait les voir depuis la mort de son grand-père trois ans plus tôt. Une mort un peu triste et un peu effrayante. Disons que cela ne doit pas être tout à fait agréable de mourir écraser sous une armoire. C'était horrible à regarder. Depuis, Yanna avait refuser d'ouvrir quelque armoire de peur de trépasser de la même façon.

Les élèves furent mené comme d'habitude dans les chariots de la gare jusqu'au portail menaçant qui entourait l'école et puis jusqu'à devant la porte d'entré. La température à l'extérieur était peu agréable, il faisait froid et il pleuvait. Toujours accompagné des trois filles de Pousoufle, Yanna regardait, à travers la vitre de sa diligence, les élèves qui montait rapidement les escaliers pour se mettre au chaud. En entrant, elle put apercevoir Peeve qui prenait un malin plaisir à laisser tomber de ballon d'eau sur la tête des pauvres élèves qui courraient dans tout le sens pour échapper au projectiles. Elle soupira et se dirigea rapidement vers la grande salle ou s'alignait, une à côté de l'autre, les tables des quatre maisons, puit out au fond, la table des professeurs où Albus Dumbledore, Minerve Mcgonagall, Rubueus Hagrid et bien d'autres regardaient les élèves entrer.

Une fois que tous furent assis, la file des élèves qui allait être attribués aux maisons entrèrent lentement, trempés jusqu'au os. L'attention de Yanna se porta sur un petit garçon qui semblait minuscule envelopper dans le manteau de fourrure d'Hagrid. Mcgonagall alla chercher un tabouret sur lequel elle déposa un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé. Le choixpeau fit, comme à chaque année, une chanson présentant les quatre maison de Poudlard. Gryffondor : la maison des courageux, Serdaigle : pour ceux qui savait montrer de l'intelligence, Poufsouffle : pour les travailleurs acharné et Serpentard : pour ceux qui ont de l'ambition. Dès la fin de la chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent de toutes parts.

Mcgonagall invita les élèves à se présenter l'un après l'autre afin qu'elle dépose le choixpeau sur leur tête et qu'il décide quelle allait être leur maison. Lorsque la répartition fut finit, Dumbledore se leva et dit, avec un grand sourire : « Bon appétit!» et les assiettes se remplirent aussitôt de nourriture.

Yanna, qui était resté silencieuse durant tout ce temps, se retourna vers son amie, Kimmy Karr, et étira le bras pour prendre un petit pain.

« Alors, tu étais là à la coupe du monde? » Demanda précipitamment Kimmy, attirant l'attention de tous les autre élèves qui n'y avait pas assister.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Yanna en remplissant son assiette avec du rôtit de porc, des pattes et beaucoup de sauce.

« Et alors?» Fit Kimmy en la fixant avec un air curieux.

« Très beau match. » Répondit Yanna, distraite, en trempant un morceau de pain dans la sauce.

« Mais… mais comment c'était… après? » Demanda un autre élève, Marc Fyrn, d'une voix plein de sous-entendus.

« C'était… troublant. » Répondit Yanna, mais en voyant le regard des élèves qu voulait dire 'mais encore?', elle ajouta. « Chaos total… Ce qu'ils disent dans le journal, ça peu paraître horrible, mais ce n'est rien comparer à ce qu'on ressent quand on y est. Imaginez l'enfer… c'est ça qu'on a vécu pendant quelques instants. »

« Les mangemorts, tu les a vu, toi? » Demanda un petit garçon curieux qui en était à sa première année, et qui semblait vraiment vouloir prendre part à la conversation.

« Non, J'ai suivit la foule qui fuyait. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester, voyez vous…»

« Et tu dis qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant qui t'arrive… » fit Kimmy en baissant la tête, le regard un peu perdu, comme si elle essayait de visualisé l'événement.

Yanna lui lança un petit bout de pain et répliqua :

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose que je voudrais qu'il m'arrive tout les jours, tu vois. C'était plus effrayant qu'intéressant. »

« oui, mais tu ne peu pas dire que tu a une vie ennuyeuse! »S'exclama Kimmy en essayant de retrouver le morceau de pain qui semblait être, malheureusement pour elle, tombé dans sa robe.

Yanna soupira puis s'attaqua à son rôtit et ses patates qu'elle se dépêcha a manger avant que tout soit froid et que ce soit remplacer par les desserts, ce qui se fit environ dix minutes plus tard.

Quand le repas fut terminer, Dumbledore se leva et rappela brièvement plusieurs règlements de l'école, tel les objets étant interdit et l'interdiction d'aller dans la forêt.

«… Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la coupe de Quiddich des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année. » Cette nouvelle fut très mal prise, particulièrement par tout les joueurs de Quiddich de chaque maison. « Cela est dû à un événement particulièrement spécial qui aura lieu dans notre école dès le mois d'octobre et qui se poursuivra jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Cela exigera de nous tous beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, mais aucun de vous n'aura de raison d'être déçu. Cette événement tout particulier… »

Dumbledore fut interrompus par l'ouverture des portes de la grande salle, puis par les pas sourds d'un homme à l'aspect peu rassurant. Chaque centimètres de son visage étaient marqués de cicatrices, tout comme ses mains. Il avait un œil très petit et un autre parfaitement rond, d'un bleu éclatant qui ne cessait de tourner dans son orbite. Yanna en eu des frissons. L'étranger s'avança jusqu'à Dumbledore qui lui serra la main et annonça : « Voici votre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, Alastor Maugrey. » La salle resta silencieuse mit à part les applaudissement du directeur et d'Hagrid. « Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, professeur.» Dit Dumbledore « J'allais annoncer que cette année, un événement très spécial allait ce produire à l'école. Le tournois de la coupe de feu.»

« Nous recevrons ici même des élèves venus respectivement de France et de Bulgarie, des écoles Beauxbâtons et Dumstrang. Les événements se déroulerons de cette façon : trois élèves de chaque école serons confrontés au trois étapes du tournois. Des étapes peu facile à franchir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous en direz plus dès que nos invité arriverons le mois prochain…»

« Ça c'est pour toi, Yanna… » Dit Kimmy en lui donna tune petite tape dans le dos, souriant de toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches.


End file.
